


Space Balls

by Bardling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Blue Balls, Bottom Armitage Hux, Brat Armitage Hux, Dom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Morality, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, False Identity, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Gay Armitage Hux, Gay Ben Solo, Gay Kylo Ren, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has a Big Dick, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Possessive Kylo Ren, Self-cest, Soft Ben Solo, Sub Armitage Hux, Submissive Armitage Hux, Switch Ben Solo, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ben Solo, Top Kylo Ren, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardling/pseuds/Bardling
Summary: Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader. Six foot three, brown eyes, black hair. Master of the Knights of Ren. Force user, mass murderer (depending on who you ask). Very much alive.Ben Solo, Jedi. Six foot three, brown eyes, dark brown hair. Force user, political son. Prodigal pilot. Presumed dead.There are very few things that Kylo Ren and Ben Solo have in common, but the most notable is the fact that they are staring each other dead in the eyes. Neither of them know how or why, but they’re both somehow surprisingly less shocked than they should be.It’s not every day you see your own face staring back at you, dressed in entirely different clothes with no mirror in sight
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Ben Solo/Kylo Ren - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Space Balls

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been rping Kylux with my boyfriend for months now as well as running Kylux themed IG/Twitter accounts... but this is my first time actually writing a Kylux fic and posting it. 
> 
> I’ve gotta thank my amazing, wonderful, irl Kylo for supporting me and helping me flesh out this fic and make it a reality. I love you @the_jedi_killer <3 Thank you for being so awesome and helping me!

Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader. Six foot three, brown eyes, black hair. Master of the Knights of Ren. Force user, mass murderer (depending on who you ask). Very much alive.

Ben Solo, Jedi. Six foot three, brown eyes, dark brown hair. Force user, political son. Prodigal pilot. Presumed dead.

There are very few things that Kylo Ren and Ben Solo have in common, but the most notable is the fact that they are staring each other dead in the eyes. Neither of them know _how_ or _why_ , but they’re both somehow surprisingly less shocked than they should be. 

It’s not every day you see your own face staring back at you, dressed in entirely different clothes with no mirror in sight. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Kylo had been sent, on his spitfire General’s order, to scout his own dreadful home planet of Chandrila for anything that might pose a threat to the Order or be of use. For whatever reason, his boyfriend has growing suspicions about the horrid place. But Kylo can’t ever say no to Hux, especially when they’re laying in bed and he pouts that full bottom lip out. 

So… that’s exactly where Kylo is. He took his Silencer the next morning, kissing Hux awake and making him his routine pot of caf before leaving.

For the first few hours he spent scouring the planet, Kylo thought Hux was crazy for thinking there was anything dangerous there, other than being bored to death. He went everywhere he could think of. Junari Point garnered nothing but a bar that Kylo regretted wasting his time turning upside down. Lake Andrasha got him nothing but sand in his robes, much to his disgust. Sarini Island greeted him with a zoo that brought up many repressed childhood memories, ones previously brainwashed out of him by Snoke. He tried to not look at the pangorins in their grottoes, caw-crabs splashing around their enclosures, and uralangs, which he used to point at and observe with his mother and father growing up.

It was when he got to the Silver Sea that he got the first inkling that something was not right. At the edge of the sea sits a now forgotten platform. Landing Platform OB-99. Except upon Kylo’s inspection, it’s not forgotten or abandoned at all. In fact, it appears as though someone has been doing routine maintenance on it. 

At first he chalks it up to older members of the Republic wanting to preserve it for whatever stupid sentimental reasons they may have. But then he spots the T-65B X-wing starfighter. The hair on the back of Kylo’s neck stands up for a reason unbeknownst to him yet. Up close, he realizes that the aircraft is in immaculate condition, despite probably being as old as he is. Someone has been doing tune ups on it, working on it, cleaning it. But most importantly, someone has been _flying_ it under the Order’s radar. Kylo runs his gloved hand along the shiny red stripe, and then he feels it. The disturbance. The pilot and owner of the X-wing is a _Force user_. 

Kylo has no choice but to follow his senses. It’s not the girl, no. This Force signature is different, non-turbulent. _Properly trained_ and _powerful_.

As he follows the traces, the signature gets stronger and stronger. The pull to the Light is prominent and sets Kylo on edge. He doesn’t realize it until his boots hit the doorstep, but the signature brought him to a place he never thought he’d see again. His childhood home in Hanna City. 

‘It was hardly a home, I was normally the only one there… Until they shipped me away.’ Kylo thinks bitterly.

Instinctively, Kylo grips the hilt of his lightsaber as he opens the door. The signature is the strongest now, Kylo knows the person is in the house somewhere. 

He closes the door silently and walks from the entrance to the living room. There’s a figure moving in the kitchen of the open-planned space, quickly catching Kylo’s attention.

“Explain who you are and why you are here before I make you wish you had never stepped foot in this house.” Kylo demands, his voice no doubt intimidating through the vocoder in his mask. He steps closer to the kitchen, only the island counter between him and the other person who Kylo can now tell is a man. 

The man startles fractionally and turns around, a glass of water in one hand and a mostly eaten sandwich in the other. “I’m Ben Solo and I’m here because uh… I live here?” He answers, setting the water down and gesturing unceremoniously to the kitchen and living room. Kylo follows his gesture with his eyes and notices indeed, there’s other personal belongings adorning the walls and tables other than those from his childhood. “Now tell me why _you_ are in my house before I blast you into the next system over.” Ben says rather calmly, aiming his blaster directly at Kylo’s chest. 

Kylo, for the first time in… probably ever, is rendered speechless. He’s in his childhood home. Staring at his own face. Except his ‘own face’ is an entirely separate person living an entirely separate life. He has no idea how or why this is happening, but he knows he has to take him back to the Finalizer.

Kylo slowly puts his hands up to feign surrender, but knocks Ben’s blaster across the counter and onto the floor with a hand gesture. Or he tried to, anyway. Ben caught on quicker than Kylo thought he would and catches the blaster with the Force, leaving it suspended in the air. Both men go for plan b, quickly igniting their lightsabers.

“Alright! Alright, I will explain. Let me just…” Kylo lifts his hands again and releases his hold on the blaster, using his hands to remove his mask instead. There’s a click and then a hiss as the mechanics release, now truly leaving him face to face with himself. There are some differences in their appearances, however. Ben's hair is lighter and slightly shorter than Kylo's black, untamed mane. They're the same height, but Ben's posture is more confident and cocky where Kylo's is looming and commanding. Opposite sides of the same coin.

“I tracked your Force signature here from the landing platform. Picked it up at that X-wing that I’m assuming is yours. Fitting that I’d find you here, since this is my childhood home.” Kylo answers, watching and smirking as Ben’s expression changes from ‘start talking before I throw you through a wall’ to ‘how the hell is this happening right now.’ Ben resheaths his lightsaber and furrows his brows. 

"Who are you? And why do you look like me? I'm an only child." Ben says, surprisingly less freaked out than he should be. 

“Well, Ben. I’m Kylo Ren, formerly known as Ben Solo. I look like you, because… I am you. Or I used to be, rather." Kylo leaves out the specifics. 

"And I’m going to need you to come with me.” Kylo says, taking advantage of Ben’s moment of confusion to use the Force and get into Ben's head, rendering him unconscious. He catches him before he hits the floor, picking him up and carrying him out of the house bridal style. Carrying Ben back to the Silencer, he realizes that it's likely no normal person could carry his weight. Which leaves him wondering how Hux ever brought him back to the Finalizer the many times he's been injured in battle. 

For good measure, Kylo puts a pair of Force-resistant handcuffs (of Hux's own brilliant design) on Ben and sits him in the cab behind the pilot's seat. He knows he should tell Hux right away, but he just can't wrap his head around this. So he doesn't, he decides to wait until he figures out exactly how there are two versions of himself in existence. Right now, his best guess is that for whatever reason… the Force brought Ben back after he fell to the dark side, an attempt to re-establish the balance.

Kylo hears the shuffling and shifting first, which pulls his attention from his thoughts and from piloting, directing it towards the now-conscious Ben. He hears the HoloNet call ring second, Hux's ID number popping up on his screen. 

"Shit." He grits, turning around to make sure Ben is out of sight before he answers the call. Hux's form pops up promptly, showing him from the chest up. "Afternoon, General." He greets, deciding against using any pet names since he can't quite make out Hux's surroundings.

"No need for formalities, Kylo. I'm in our quarters on my lunch break. I'm assuming you're on your way back? I've been missing you all day." Hux says back, his voice soft as he runs his hand through his hair. 

Ben perks up at the sound of another voice, Hux's unique accent quickly drawing his attention. He sits up and peers over Kylo's shoulder, "Oh damn. Who is that? He's hot." Ben says too loudly, watching Hux on the screen. Kylo is quick to slam the mute button for his end of the call just as Ben gets 'damn' out. 

" _He_ is none of your business, now shut up. He can't know about you, not yet. If he hears you say anything, I will knock you out again." Kylo grits out threateningly, using the Force to push Ben back to a sitting position. 

"Kylo? What was that? I think your audio cut out." Hux asks, slightly concerned. 

Kylo unmutes himself now that Ben is calm. "It was nothing, I think I'm just nearing a signal dead zone. I'm on my way back, Armie. You won't have to miss me for much longer. I should be back before your shift ends." Kylo says, giving Hux a small smile.

"Ah, I'll have to open a project to upgrade our signal output. There's been an increasing number of dead spot complaints. And you'll probably get back a bit after my shift. Someone offered to cover, so I'm off early. I do hope we'll get to spend some of that extra time together… Sir." Hux chews on his lip after talking about the upgrades, one of the telltale signs that he's got something on his mind. 

Although quiet, Kylo catches the 'Sir' that Hux tacked on the end. And _oh_ , Kylo can get behind what Hux is thinking about for sure. "We certainly can, baby. I want you to put your favorite plug in and wear it for the rest of your shift. Be ready for me when I get back, my pet." Kylo says in a deep voice, casual but dripping with command and disregard for the fact that Ben is right behind him.

Hux's breath hitches from Kylo's words and he nods quickly. "Kriff, yes Sir. I'll go do that now before my lunch is over." The Holo doesn't show it, but Hux's face is flushed almost as red as his hair. 

"Good boy, Armie. I'll see you soon." Kylo praises, smiling at his boyfriend.

"See you soon, Sir." Hux says, smiling back before ending the call. 

Kylo clears his screen and tries to ignore his tented pants, turning around to look at an uncharacteristically quiet Ben. "Did you fall asleep?" Kylo asks.

"No, just eavesdropping on your sexually charged conversation. He's your boyfriend. And your submissive." Ben answers matter-of-factly and adds, "If you're going to hold me hostage, can I at least sit in the co-pilot's chair? My ass is numb." 

Kylo decides to humor Ben. "Yes, he is my boyfriend and my submissive. He has been for several years now, and if you even think about laying a hand on him, I'll make sure you have no hands to do so." He says protectively. "Yes, you can sit in the co-pilot's chair. But don't touch anything." 

Ben's eyebrows furrow and he raises his hands defensively. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt your boyfriend. Or touch him, unless you both are okay with it. I'm an ex-jedi, not an asshole." Ben says, knowing Kylo isn't joking. "Thank you." He says as he moves up front and sits down. Kylo glances over at him and sees the boner Ben is definitely trying to hide. "He is very pretty though, and seems quite intelligent… You know you two are the only humans I've interacted with in years?"

Kylo gives a faint smile at what Ben says about Hux, because of course even an alternate version of him is attracted to Armitage Hux. But his expression changes at what the other man says next. "Yes… he is very pretty and by far the smartest person on that ship, and it makes sense that you'd be attracted to him as well. But… what do you mean, you haven't interacted with humans in years?" Kylo asks, genuinely curious.

Ben blushes and looks down as Kylo calls him out on being attracted to Hux. Although it's not _just_ Hux that Ben is attracted to. "It's… a long story. In short, I did some things that pissed some people off and got exiled from Chandrila. I bounced from system to system, had to be a smuggler for a while. My only interactions were with aliens until I snuck my way back on to Chandrila, but then I had to avoid everyone so I didn't get exiled again." 

Listening to Ben talk and tell part of his life story makes Kylo feel a little bad for him. Where they have their differences, they have their similarities too. Kylo was also exiled and cast out, but he wonders if it was for the same reasons as Ben. 

"I know what that feels like. I was sent away at a young age. My parents masked it as me needing 'training', but it was actually because the members of the Republic and council didn't like… aspects of my personality, to say the least." Kylo sympathizes, which is a rarity in and of itself. He contemplates for a moment before sighing. "I won't keep you in a holding cell, Ben. You can stay in my quarters and anything you want, I'll have a droid bring you. The only rule is that you cannot exit my quarters without my permission, understand?"

Ben blushes and nods, "Yes s- Kylo, thank you." He says quietly, then turns to look out at the vast expanse of space in front of them. 

Kylo notices the slip up but says nothing, he just smirks at the fact Ben almost called him 'sir'. 

—————————————————————————————————————

It's Ben's seventh day on the ship when Kylo enters his (their?) quarters and greets him with a proposition. Ben is allowed access to the rest of the ship if and _only_ if he takes some of Kylo's shifts. Kylo will, of course, inform him of all the duties that need to be done as Supreme Leader. 

"So let me get this straight… I'm going to pretend to be you, so that you can have some days off and do whatever you want? And in return I get to not be holed up like an animal?" Ben asks, lounging half naked on Kylo's bed, still damp from his shower.

Kylo takes his mask off and lets his eyes rake over Ben's tanned, glistening chest. His gaze travels all the way down to where the V of Ben's hips disappear into his tight black boxers. 

They're even built differently. Kylo is broad and bulky, all hard and defined muscle. Ben is smaller, more compact. He's almost as defined, but way more cut. He's the middle ground between Kylo's massive self and Hux's lithe, almost feminine form. And _oh_ , that's a thought.

‘I can’t decide if I want to wreck him and Hux at the same time, or for both of us to wreck Hux together… or to lick those water droplets off his chest right now.’ Kylo thinks, but quickly shakes the thoughts away. 

“It’s not so I can ‘do whatever I want.’ It’s so I can figure out how and why we both exist at the same time. I do have to inform the General of your existence eventually, and when I do, I must have a full report.” Kylo corrects him, his voice professional and slightly irritated. The professionalism in Kylo’s voice pisses Ben off for reasons he doesn’t even know.

“Are you sure you’re not _his_ pet? Seems like the control freak has you by the balls.” Ben asks snarkily, rolling his eyes. Something in Kylo snaps at Ben’s utter disrespect and he quickly pulls him up by his throat with the Force. 

“Do I look like a pet to you, Ben?” Kylo asks, choking Ben just enough that he has to strain to speak. “I strongly advise you _not_ to disrespect my boyfriend ever again, or me for that matter.” Kylo’s voice is deep and dominating in Ben’s ear. With his gloved hand, Kylo cups Ben’s balls through his boxers and holds them firmly, pulling down just slightly. “Do you understand me?” 

Ben gasps and tries to struggle, but is no match for Kylo’s strength. A loud, high pitched whine is pulled from his throat as Kylo roughly takes his balls in hand. There’s no hiding his hardening cock, and Ben knows that Kylo feels it too. “Y-yes Kylo.” Ben says quietly.

Kylo shakes his head, tightening his grip on both Ben’s throat and his balls. “You don’t get to use my name right now. Try again.” Kylo pulls down more, making Ben yelp and whine again. “Oh, I’m sorry. Seems like I have you by the balls, don’t I? _Pet._ ” Kylo half growls, adjusting his grip so that his hand is now cupping Ben’s cock as well. Ben’s whole body shudders.

“Fuck! Yes Sir, I understand you and you do have me by the b-balls.” Ben gasps out, his hips bucking into Kylo’s hand. Kylo seems satisfied with his answer and releases his grip on Ben’s throat. 

“Good, then. For your sake, I hope you don’t forget that lesson.” Kylo smirks and pushes Ben onto his back, his legs splaying open. “I should have known you’d get hard from that. I made you hard the first day we met, but I was nice and didn’t say anything. This time though… I’m afraid I won’t show you the same hospitality.” Kylo kneels onto the bed and leans over Ben, his lips against his ear. 

“Your thoughts are so loud… I’m not even trying to listen to them and I can hear how badly you want this.” Kylo trails his hand down Ben’s chest and stops when his fingers hit the waistband of his boxers. Ben keens and arches into Kylo’s touch. 

“Please. Please touch me.” Ben gasps, letting out a surprised noise as Kylo rips the last of his clothing off. Kylo says nothing, but removes one glove and wraps his hand around Ben’s cock. Ben’s breath hitches in his throat as Kylo starts slowly stroking his length, his grip feather light. 

“You’re so _desperate_ , Ben. You wanted to push me, didn’t you? Wanted me to snap and put you in your place?” Kylo punctuates his questions with a bite to the junction of Ben’s shoulder, leaving a mark that will surely bruise later. Ben moans, spurring Kylo to stroke his cock faster. Tightening his grip, Kylo twists his wrist around the head of Ben’s cock every few strokes.

“Yes! I wanted you to treat me like you do Hux. These walls are th-thin, you know.” Ben answers, fucking up into Kylo’s hand. Kylo smirks and shoves his hips back down, keeping them pinned with the Force. He extends the Force and starts pinching Ben’s nipples as he works his hand over his leaking cock, his grip firm and his pace quickening. Kylo grins wickedly as he watches how Ben’s body jerks when the thumbs the sensitive head. 

“Is that so? You wanted me to dominate you like I do Hux? Or… _oh_ you want me to fuck you? Get my thick cock in your tight ass, make you scream my name like he does? You like hearing him, don’t you? Armie makes the most beautiful sounds, especially when he’s about to cum. You’ve heard him… he gets so high pitched, especially when he begs me to cum.” Kylo’s grin is wolfish now, his pace almost relentless. Ben’s head is lolled to the side, loud moans being muffled by his arm. Kylo leans down and nips at his ear lobe. “But the best part… the best part is how tight his hole gets right before you make him cum. Like a hot, wet vice around your cock… _squeezing, pulsing… just begging for your load in his ass._ ” 

Ben groans into his arm, his hips jerking and twitching what little they can while being pinned down. “I’m g-” Ben starts, but Kylo suddenly squeezes his cock tightly and he chokes on his words.

“Have you thought about fucking Hux, Ben? Don’t lie to me, because I will know if you are. Have you thought about what his pretty lips would look like around your dick, what his sweet hole tastes like? How fucking good he’d ride your cock, milking you for every. last. drop?” Kylo asks, pumping Ben’s cock with each word. He’s painfully hard himself, but he’s got Ben exactly where he wants him right now. Plus, Hux is currently in the next room over preparing himself for when Kylo comes back. 

“I have! Fuck, I have! I’ve u-used the Force to watch you two. He sucks cock and takes it so fucking good. Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Ben bites his lip, his thighs muscles flexing as he gets closer and closer to the edge. He’s right there, just a couple strokes away from coming all over himself and Kylo’s hand… and then the hand around his cock is gone. “No no no, please!” He cries out, his cock red and twitching against his stomach. 

Kylo chuckles darkly and stands back up, sliding his glove back on. “Maybe you should watch better next time, Solo. Then you’d know what happens when Hux is a brat and pushes my buttons. Now though… you get to see what happens when he’s a good boy.” Kylo looks Ben up and down and watches as his his mouth gapes, trying to process the fact that he just got blue-balled by Kylo fucking Ren.

“If you would like a more… satisfying replay of tonight, be dressed and ready before first shift in the morning. I’ll be here at five, complete all of your training and you will be rewarded.” Kylo says as he grabs his mask, the door hissing as it opens for him. He exits and it hisses again as it closes, the lock shifting and clicking into place. Ben stares blankly at the ceiling, then grabs one of Kylo’s pillows from the bed and yells into it. 

Kylo smirks to himself as he makes the short trip to his and Hux’s quarters, Ben’s frustration evident through the Force. 

“Well look at you, baby. Did exactly what I asked and then some, huh?” Kylo asks as he’s greeted by Hux on his hands and knees on their bed, presenting his stretched and lube slicked hole. Kylo runs his hand over the soft flesh of Hux’s inner thigh, up over the curve of his ass. He gives it a firm squeeze and a light spank before sliding his hand down the arch of his back, carding his hand into the soft ginger locks at the base of Hux’s neck. 

“Such a good boy, Armie. Tell me how you want it tonight. Anything you want, you’ve earned it.” Kylo discards his mask onto the floor and turns Hux towards him, pulling his head back by his hair and claiming his soft lips in a deep kiss. 

Ben, evident to Kylo, but unbeknownst to Hux, listens to the answer that the General gives. 

“Use me, Sir. I want… want you to fuck as many orgasms out of me that you can, please? Want you and… one of the vibrators on my cock, one of your choice.” Hux says, his voice quiet. He blushes and tries to avert his gaze as he tells Kylo what he wants, embarrassed but complying. It is a rule that he has to use his words, after all.

“Of course, my pet. So good, using your words and telling me what you want.” Kylo says, giving Hux another dominating kiss before moving and retrieving his favorite vibrator from their toy drawer.

Ben listens and watches through the Force, his cock in hand, as Kylo fucks and wrings five orgasms out of Hux. He’s pretty sure he stroked himself numb, coming for the third time after Kylo worked three fingers into Hux’s hole, beside his cock.

—————————————————————————————————————

It’s Ben’s first full month on the ship, third week of training, and third shift when he hears Hux’s… not so innocent thoughts. He doesn’t mean to, not really. He’s just supervising the bridge (as per Kylo’s request) and monitoring the progress of those on the shift. And Hux, normally consumed by whatever project he’s involved in, is clearly distracted. His thoughts are so unguarded that Ben is almost positive any Force user alive could hear them if they were in close enough range.

And _oh shit._ Hux’s thoughts aren’t just some run of the mill day dream about fucking a coworker. No, he’s thinking about being fucked by _two Kylos._ Ben wonders what possibly could have spurred this intensely distracting train of thought, since he and Kylo have taken every precaution to make sure Hux doesn’t know about Ben’s presence. And then Hux’s thoughts answer his question. It started the night that Kylo fucked Hux with his cock and three fingers at the same time. They worked up to Kylo’s cock and a small vibrator, but that’s it. And Hux wants _more_. Ben can feel it, how aroused Hux is. How badly the General wants to be fucked by two of his boyfriend.

Ben knows how easily he and Kylo could make Hux’s dreams a reality, and how fucking good it would be for all three of them. He can’t help what he does next… or maybe he can, he just likes giving the fiery redhead a hard time. 

Ben makes his way over to Hux, the sound of his (Kylo’s) boots recognizable to everyone. “Are you out of work to do, or is there something distracting on your mind, General Hux?” He asks, standing just a bit too closely behind Hux. The General’s mental wall instantly goes back up the second he’s called out, much to Ben’s chagrin. He was enjoying watching Hux get spit roasted by two people with his face. Hux’s face is shocked for a moment, but he quickly schools it and looks as unphased as always. 

“I don’t think my thoughts are any of your business, Supreme Leader.” Hux fires back defensively, his nose wrinkling with irritation. Ben takes a step closer and Hux finds his backside pressed against a computer console.

“They are my business when they prevent you from doing your job.” Ben presses on because he knows he’s getting under Hux’s skin. Hux looks up at him with an irritated but disinterested look and tries to move away, only to be blocked by Ben again.

“What would you know about doing a job, Ren? All you do is tell people what to do and destroy my ship, which ends up costing the First Order more credits than the Finalizer is even worth!” Hux snapped quicker than Ben expected him to, standing up straight and jabbing his finger into Ben’s chest. “Now get out of my way, I have a job to get back to.” He says harshly, trying to jostle Ben out of his way.

Although he isn’t actually Ren and hasn’t done any of the things Hux just said, he still takes offense to the words. Especially since he knows Kylo is Hux’s dominant. He also knows Hux is acting this way because they’re working, but it’s still unacceptable even from that standpoint. Ben grits his teeth and grips Hux’s wrist that is still in front of his chest. 

“You have a job to get back to? The job you were too busy thinking about getting your holes fucked to actually do? I didn’t even have to look inside your mind, Hux. Your thoughts were just out there for _anyone_ to hear.” Ben gets close to Hux’s ear and whispers the words so only Hux can hear him. “For your sake, I hope you rethink the way you just spoke to me.” He adds, standing up straight and moving out of Hux’s way.

The way the General reacts is not how Ben expected. He had expected him to crack, to apologize and submit even just a little. But no, Ben’s words only made Hux get more indignant and bratty. “There’s nothing to rethink, Ren. If you’re going to act like an insufferable dog, I’m going to speak to you like one.” Hux says, his shoulders squared and his chin tilted up arrogantly. Ben growls and snaps, taking no more of Hux’s disobedience. 

Hux’s face goes pink as Ben Force chokes him, his hands flying to paw at his neck. He gasps as he’s lifted until just the tip of his boots are on the ground. “Is that how it is, Hux? You think you can speak to your superior however you want? I think you need to be reminded of your place.” Ben says sternly, dropping Hux back to the ground before grabbing him by the bicep and towing him off the bridge behind him. Hux puts up little fight and stays silent, knowing very well how much trouble he’s in. 

Ben doesn’t release his grip on his arm until they stop in front of Hux and Kylo’s shared quarters. He knows their shifts are almost over, so them leaving early has no real impact. He unlocks and opens the door, then pushes Hux inside. “Strip. I want you to be naked and kneeling facing the wall when I get back. You will not move or speak until you are given permission to do so. Do you understand, Armitage?” Ben’s voice is serious and low, oozing dominance. He asks if Hux understands, not because he thinks he doesn’t comprehend, but as a way to make sure he consents. 

Hux nods and blushes, casting his eyes down to the floor with embarrassment. “Yes Sir, I understand.” Hux says clearly, leaving no question about whether or not he consents.

“Good. I will be right back, I won’t be gone longer than ten minutes. I just need to get something.” Ben says, caressing Hux’s cheek with a gloved hand before turning and leaving. He walks quickly to Kylo’s quarters, his boots clacking against the hard floor. The door hisses as it opens for him and Ben thanks the stars that Kylo is in there, even if he does look very invested in a datapad.

“Which one of them pissed you off?” Kylo asks, not looking up from his data pad. Ben huffs and removes the mask, setting it down heavily on Kylo’s desk. 

“General Armitage Hux.” Ben says irritatedly as he hastily removes the heavy robes he has on. Those words peak Kylo’s attention and he sets the datapad down, looking up at Ben from where he’s sitting on the bed. 

“What did Armie do? Or was it something he didn’t do?” Kylo asks, more concerned than anything right now. It’s not like Hux to cause problems for no reason. There’s always some underlying factor.

Ben removes everything until he's down to just a black long sleeve shirt and black pants, feeling like a ton of weight was just taken off of him. “What did he do? Well let’s see… it started when he was fantasizing about being fucked by two of you instead of working. So I pushed his buttons a little and he snapped. He was a disrespectful little brat and I didn’t stand for it. I know you wouldn’t either.” Ben says, then decides to just show Kylo the events through the Force. 

Kylo’s expression changes quickly. So Hux’s wounded ego from getting called out is why he acted out. Ben and Kylo can feel the same aura radiating from each other. Dominant, possessive, slightly aroused. “Where is he now?” Kylo asks, standing up and looking at Ben.

“He’s in your shared quarters, should be naked and kneeling by now. I know he’s not _my_ boyfriend or sub… but I had to act the way you would. There’s no way I could let his disrespect go.” Ben says, seeming to calm down a little. Kylo chuckles at that though and shakes his head.

“Actually, Ben… I’ve been thinking about that. You’re just an extension of me, as I’m just an extension of you. We’re not the same person by any meant, no… but Hux is just as much yours as he is mine.” Kylo’s words make Ben bite his lip. Hux being his? Yeah… he could get behind that.

“That makes a lot of sense. So uh… thank you.” Ben says calmly. After a moment he adds, “Come with me. He was so preoccupied by his fantasy… Why not give him what he wants? He wants to disobey both of us, he can be punished by both of us.” Ben’s dominant aura is back, and Kylo’s just intensifies. He’s got a hungry look in his eyes, almost a fire.

“I like the way you think, Solo. Let’s go reprimand our boy.” Kylo says, then quickly turns and heads to their quarters with Ben close behind him. 

They move quickly, not wanting to be seen together by anyone who may be walking the halls. Hux twitches ever so slightly as he hears the hiss of the door, but otherwise stays still. Kylo and Ben are greeted by Hux’s naked back, his form kneeling and facing away from them. Ben walks over to him first and cards his fingers through his hair while Kylo stands close by, making sure Hux doesn’t hear him yet.

“You’re being punished tonight. Do you know why?” Ben asks, fisting Hux’s hair but not pulling it. Hux whines softly, the angle making it impossible for him to look down or away. 

“Because I spoke disrespectfully to you, Sir. And in our work setting. I also touched you in a way that is not permitted.” Hux answers, his voice soft and ashamed. Ben releases his hair and walks around to the front of him, fetching a blindfold from the toy drawer with the Force.

“I am going to blindfold you. I’ll guide you wherever you need to go so you don’t fall, but the blindfold does not come off until I remove it. Is that okay?” Ben holds the blindfold in his hand and waits for Hux to respond before proceeding. 

“Yes Sir, I consent.” Hux says, keeping his eyes towards the floor.

“Good boy.” Ben praises, then kneels down and ties the blindfold behind Hux’s head. It’s silk and a shiny black, soft against Hux’s skin and a stark contrast to his porcelain complexion. Hux blushes at the praise, his cock now half hard despite the cool air in the room. “Up.” He says, then gently grabs Hux’s elbow and helps him stand. Ben grabs his chin and pulls him closer, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. He runs his hand up Hux’s soft belly to his chest, taking a rosy nipple between his fingers and giving it a twist. Hux gasps sharply and whimpers into Ben’s mouth. 

Kylo watches the two of them, now half hard himself as well. He smirks, then slides up behind Hux. He squeezes his ass roughly, pressing his front against Hux’s backside. The redhead lets out a surprised noise, jumping and trying to feel around. “What- who… Kylo?” Hux calls out, his concern rising. Kylo and Ben can both feel his panic starting to increase. 

Kylo shushes him softly and tilts Hux’s head to the side, leaving a line of kisses from his shoulder to his neck. “Shh, my pet. It’s okay. It’s just us. Remember your little daydream?” Kylo licks at Hux’s neck and starts sucking a dark bruise as his hand moves over, the pad of his index finger circling Hux’s tight hole as Ben pinches and twists his nipples. 

Hux’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “There’s… two of you? Sir, I don’t under- fuck, understand.” He says, stuttering as Kylo starts rubbing at his hole. Kylo smirks and nudges Hux’s feet apart, then lubes his finger with the lube he fetched when Ben got the blindfold.

Kylo looks over at Ben, “Show him.” He says, nodding towards the blindfold. Ben unties it and slips it off of Hux’s head. His green eyes widen as he takes in Ben’s face, noticing that it lacks the scar that he is so used to seeing on his boyfriend. Armitage instantly notices several differences. Ben’s hair is slightly shorter, his build is smaller even though he’s the same height. 

“Hey gorgeous. I’m Ben Solo.” He says, running his fingers through the hair at the base of Hux’s skull and pulling him in for another kiss. Hux moans softly and Ben takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into the smaller man’s mouth. The kiss is rough and messy, Ben quickly taking control and pulling Hux’s hair to deepen it even more. Kylo, still behind Hux, slowly pushes his lubed finger inside him. He groans softly at how hot and tight Hux is inside, pumping his finger in and out as Ben kisses him until Hux is gasping for air.

“H-hello, I’m Armitage. You already knew that though… How are you- fuck, I don’t even care how there’s two of you right now. Please keep touching me.” Hux’s voice is whiny as he tries to cling to Ben and thrust his ass back against Kylo’s touch at the same time.

Hux pulls away when he needs to breathe, then is spun around so he’s facing Kylo. “Hi baby.” Kylo drawls, wrapping his hand around Hux’s throat as he claims his lips once more. “You look so good like this, Armie.” He says softly, sliding his hand down Hux’s stomach and wrapping it around his leaking cock. To his surprise, Kylo slips a cock ring onto him before starting to lightly pump his cock.

“Hi Sir.” Hux says quietly, his cheeks coloring darker as Kylo grabs his cock. He whines loudly as the ring is put on him, knowing exactly what it entails. Ben’s hands are the ones between Hux’s cheeks now. It’s almost overwhelming, being surrounded by two versions of his boyfriend. Two sets of hands on him, pleasing him. Two mouths kissing him and biting him. Ben chuckles and pushes two lubed fingers into Hux, pushing past the tight ring of muscle and to his second knuckle. He doesn’t give Hux time to adjust, he just starts thrusting them in and out as Kylo strokes his hard cock. Hux trembles and moans, trying to chase both sensations at once.

All three of them are painfully hard, both Kylo and Ben’s pants tented from their cocks. Suddenly, a Force hand comes down and lands a firm spank to Hux’s ass. His hole flutters and clenches around Ben’s fingers. The smack elicits a surprised yelp from the General, causing him to lurch into Kylo’s arms. The hand comes down on his other cheek, earning another yelp. Ben’s pace gets faster, now finger-fucking Hux’s hole open. He adds a third finger as Kylo swipes his thumb back and forth over the tip of Hux’s cock, smearing pre-cum around it. The impact on his ass makes Hux clench again, his loud moan only slightly muffled by where he tucked his face into Kylo’s neck.

The two take turns using the Force to alternate spanks to their pet’s ass, watching as it gets redder and redder. Between them, Hux is getting louder and louder. Kylo hasn’t stopped torturously jerking him off. “Poor thing looks like he’s about to collapse. Let’s get him on the bed.” Ben says, looking over at Kylo. Kylo nods and they both pick up Hux's trembling form, an effortless feat for the two of them. They gently toss him onto the bed and kneel beside him on either side. 

Hux lays back on the bed and spreads his legs eagerly. "Please fuck me, please Sirs. I need both of you." Hux whines desperately, his voice high pitched and needy. Ben and Kylo look down at Hux, then turn to each other with a smirk. 

"I want you to finish stretching yourself while you watch us." Kylo says, handing Hux the bottle of lube in case he needs it. He pulls Ben closer once Hux starts working his fourth finger in and kisses him roughly. Ben moans against Kylo’s plush lips and kisses him back desperately, his hands finding Kylo’s waist. Hux watches as Ben palms Kylo’s cock through his thin black pants, moaning as he works himself open. Kylo sighs pleasurably as Ben starts rubbing his cock through his pants, slipping his hand inside the other man’s pants and boxers to return the sentiment. He wraps his fingers around Ben’s thick, leaking cock and slowly works his hand over him. The smaller man shudders and moans, rocking his hips into Kylo’s hand. Ben pulls back for a moment and removes his shirt, tossing it onto the floor before returning his attention to Kylo’s cock. 

Their kiss is all teeth and tongue, getting rougher and wetter as they pull each other’s cocks out. Ben moans at the sight of Kylo’s rock hard, angry red cock hanging between his legs. Kylo chuckles and takes both of their cocks in hand at the same time, pulling a loud, needy whine from Hux. Ben gasps and moans as Kylo’s hand glides over their cocks, reveling in the much needed friction against his length. 

“Please! Please fuck me, I’m ready.” Hux calls out, still fingering his puffy hole like he was told to. He twists his wrist and curls his fingers, making sure to stretch his hole as much as possible. “Sirs please. I need your cocks. Need you, need to cum. Please please please!” Hux begs, his voice whiny and needy. 

Ben and Kylo look at each other with wicked smirks. “How can we say no when he begs so pretty?” Kylo asks rhetorically. 

Ben hums in response. “Mm, we can’t possibly deny such a pretty pet.” He says, turning towards Hux and pulling his legs further apart. He pulls Hux’s hand away and watches as his hole flutters. “Fuckin’ look at that, Ren. Four fingers and he still looks so tight. Got such a pretty pink little asshole, Armie.” Ben turns and looks at Kylo. “Think he can take both of us?” He asks, teasing Hux’s swollen ring of muscle with his finger.

Kylo groans at the thought. “I know he can. Pretty boy takes cock like a champ. The most he’s taken is my cock and a vibe, so it’ll be a stretch… but he’s a cockslut and I know he’ll love it. Isn’t that right, pet?” Kylo asks, tilting Hux’s chin up to look at him.

“A-ah, yes Sir. Fuck yes. I need it, need both of your cocks in my ass.” Hux gasps, turning himself over so his chest is pressed into the bed and his ass is in the air. Kylo leans down and presses a kiss to his sloppy entrance before sitting back up. 

“Good fucking boy, Armie. You’re going to get Ben’s cock first, then I’m going to open you up more and get my cock in that pretty little ass, okay?” Kylo asks. Hux nods eagerly and babbles ‘yes please.’

Ben slicks his cock with more lube and lines himself up with Hux’s fluttering entrance, thrusting in hard but swift. “Fuck!” He swears as he sinks into Hux’s soft, tight heat. Hux presses his face into the pillows and lets out a pleasurable cry as Ben’s cock bottoms out. 

“Fuck me, Ben. You feel so good, please.” Hux says breathily, rocking his hips against Ben’s. That’s all the go ahead he needs. Ben grips Hux’s slim hips tightly and pulls out, then thrusts back in deeply. The angle makes Hux moan loudly, spurring Ben to start thrusting faster. Hux’s ass is tighter than anything he’s ever felt, his soft walls surrounding his cock as he pistons his hips. Ben growls and brings his hand down on Hux’s ass, pulling him closer by his hips, thrusting harder and deeper. The noises Ben is pulling out of Hux are desperate, fucked out and wanton. 

“You feel so good, Armie. Your hole is just so greedy for cock, isn’t it? Such a good, pretty boy… but an insatiable little slut, hm? I can’t get enough of your tight. ass.” Ben punctuates the last two words with a growl and two hard thrusts before he picks up the pace, fucking Hux relentlessly and far from gently. 

Kylo has to use the Force to stop himself from coming from the sight alone, and the filthy words coming from Ben’s mouth do little to help his cause. He moves beside Ben and gently runs one hand up and down Hux’s back, using his other to push his finger in beside Ben’s cock. The first finger slides in easily, so he starts thrusting it opposite of Ben’s thrusts. Hux moans and starts begging incoherently, begging for Kylo’s cock. Kylo just shushes him gently and keeps rubbing his back, adding a second finger after he knows Hux is ready. He’s met with a little resistance this time, but rubs Hux’s stretched hole with his thumb to relax him further. “Shh, it’s okay baby. Relax for me, love. Be a good boy and take three fingers, then you can have my cock too.” Kylo reassures, then starts thrusting his fingers faster, twisting his wrist to make sure Hux gets stretched enough. 

After Kylo finishes stretching him with the third finger, he pulls them out and lubes his cock generously. Ben stops his thrusts and keeps his cock buried in Hux’s ass as Kylo lines himself up. Leaning down, Ben kisses across Hux’s shoulders to relax and reassure him. “You’re such a good boy, taking all of this so well. We’re going to make you feel so good, pet. This is going to be a stretch, so tell us if anything hurts and we’ll slow down or stop. So good, Armie. The prettiest thing I’ve ever seen too.” Ben coos, still kissing him all over. 

Kylo holds on to Hux’s hip and slowly inches the tip of his cock inside his boyfriend. “Fuck, baby. I love you so much, Armitage. You’re the most perfect thing. So good for us.” Kylo praises, petting Hux’s hair and gently scratching his scalp. Hux goes boneless beneath them as Kylo’s cock stretches his ass impossibly further. 

“K-Kylo, Ben! I love you- I love you so much. Please, please, _please._ I’m yours, both of yours. Take me, use me… please.” Hux can’t stop begging. He rocks his hips back against both of them, pushing Kylo’s cock in deeper. He shakes and moans, rocking his hips back and forth. “More, please Sir. I can take all of it, I’m ready.”

Kylo knows how much Hux can take, and he knows he’s telling the truth. He grips Hux’s hip a little tighter and removes the cock ring, then thrusts all the way in with one slow but deep thrust. All three of them moan in unison, Hux’s hole like a vice around both of their cocks. Hux screams into the pillows, biting down on one in an attempt to muffle his noises. Kylo starts thrusting first, groaning deeply as his cock drags against Ben’s. He pants at how intense the sensation is, moaning louder as Ben starts thrusting too. They’re both mesmerized by the sight of their thick cocks stretching Hux’s tiny hole open, seeing how it glistens with lube and pre-cum and still grips their lengths so tight. 

Ben turns Kylo’s face towards him and kisses him passionately, sucking his tongue into his mouth as they start fucking Hux in tandem, causing him to cry out and shake harder. Kylo kisses him back and slides his tongue against Ben’s, tangling them together. They both growl deeply and pull Hux closer by his hips, setting an almost punishing pace as their cocks slam into his already abused prostate. Hux’s ignored cock hangs between his legs, dripping a steady line of pre-cum onto the sheets. He’s so close, right on the edge.

“I’m gonna- Sirs, can I cum please? Please I need it so bad. I’ve been so good, please let me cum.” Hux whines, thrusting back against Kylo and Ben desperately. The two men behind him moan and fuck him faster, unrelenting and brutal. 

“Cum, Armie. Cum with our cocks filling your desperate hole. Make a mess all over our bed, all over your pretty chest. You’ve earned it, babydoll. Cum.” Kylo says, thrusting in deep as Ben pulls out. They thrust opposite each other now, pulling punched out moans from Hux.

“Cum for us, pretty boy. Then we’re gonna fill you with our cum… plug you up so it stays in. We’re gonna mark you, baby. Our pretty little slut. Gorgeous, baby boy.” Ben’s words are too much for Hux. The pleasure is too much. Everything is too much. He lets out a pleasured scream as he cums hard, his cock shooting hot ropes of cum onto the sheets and his chest, some even hitting his chin.

Hux comes so hard he nearly blacks out, the only thing he can focus on being Kylo and Ben. “C-cum inside me. Kylo… Ben, fill me with your cum. Make me yours. I b-belong to you.” He babbles collapsing entirely except for where Ben and Kylo are holding his hips up. Kylo leans down and turns Hux’s face towards him, capturing his swollen lips in a deep, loving kiss. He holds Hux close, moaning into his mouth as Ben leans down and presses gentle kisses all over his neck and shoulder. Kylo and Ben both fuck into Hux three more times before they bury themselves balls deep in Hux. 

“Armitage!” “Ben..” “Kylo, fuck.” There’s a barely coherent string of names moaned as Ben and Kylo cum, painting Hux’s walls with hot, sticky ropes. Hux trembles, his legs shaking as he comes a second time. He moans into Kylo’s mouth, whimpering from overstimulation.

—————————————————————————————————————

When Armitage wakes back up, he’s been wiped of all bodily fluids and lube. He’s dressed in one of Kylo’s lounge shirts and nothing else. As promised, there’s a plug nestled between his red cheeks, now treated with a soothing gel. He’s snuggled between Kylo and Ben, Ben facing him and Kylo spooning him. 

“Hey there, handsome. How are you feeling?” Kylo asks, kissing the back of Hux’s shoulder sweetly as Ben kisses his collarbone. They both cuddle closer to him, keeping him sandwiched between them. 

“Mm… I feel good. So good. That was amazing. Just… wore me out is all, Sir.” Hux answers, sighing contently as he’s lavished with gentle kisses and pets to his hair. Ben smiles and Kylo chuckles softly, brushing the hair out of Armie’s face and kissing his forehead. 

“Let’s sleep then, darling. We’re both right here, you’re safe. We’re not going anywhere. We’re both so proud of you.” Kylo praises, watching as Hux’s eyes flutter shut.

“You did such a good job. You’re the best boy, Armie. So good for us.” Ben says softly, kissing Hux’s cheek before lying down next to him. 

“Kylo?” Hux murmurs sleepily. 

“Yes, love?” Kylo asks as he pulls the covers over the three of them.

“I love you.” Hux answers, a sleepy smile on his face.

“I love you too, Armie.” Kylo smiles back.

“Ben?” Hux calls out.

“Yeah, baby?” Ben answers.

“I think I’m starting to love you.” Hux says softer, slowly falling asleep.

“I think I’m starting to love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Likes and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> P.S. go check out @the_jedi_killer ‘s fics! He posts so much amazing stuff :)


End file.
